


sweet honey past your lips

by RennieOnIceCream (Hitsugi_Zirkus)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Viktor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, M/M, Omega!Yuuri, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/RennieOnIceCream
Summary: If Yuuri could feasibly change his occupation to“hanging off my alpha’s dick,”then by god, Yuuri would.Or, Viktor is a good coach, and Yuuri continues to excel at picking up new skills.





	sweet honey past your lips

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by various conversations on discord, and well, I don't think there's much to say beyond that LOL. I was kinda worried about writing this tbh because wow would Yuuri be okay taking that alpha dick + a knot??? I concluded that through the Power of Fanfiction, there will be no tearing of airways LMAO..... Anyway, I hope y'all enjoy!

It was in the little physical things that let Yuuri know that he belonged to Viktor, his lover, his coach, his equal and his mate. Holding hands, Viktor resting his head against Yuuri’s shoulder, kisses peppered along his jaw for no reason at all than to say, “ _ I love you so much. _ ” Yuuri never said out loud that he needed these things, but lucky for him, his mate was quite tactile when expressing his love. It meant Yuuri didn’t have to doubt that he was needed and wanted.

So sex meant a lot to Yuuri, it meant melting their bodies together in complete trust and desire, mixing their scents into one sweet, heady perfume. It meant connecting with Viktor wholly --  _ I belong to you and you belong to me. _ It meant indulgence in their physical love, and oh, how they  _ loved  _ to spoil each other with it.

And what Yuuri loved most was when he was on his knees, his head between Viktor’s thick, muscular thighs. He loved the view, looking up to see every rise and fall of Viktor’s chest, his eyelashes fluttering prettily over his glazed blue eyes that focused on nothing else but Yuuri. It was like bowing before a god that saw him as the most delectable offering he’d been given. 

But the best sight was Viktor’s gorgeous, flushed cock -- already so large and heavy, and growing  _ bigger  _ with the attention that Yuuri so loved giving it. Kissing it and rubbing it made Viktor’s enrapturing alpha scent perfume the entire room, making Yuuri grow dizzy and nuzzle further between Viktor’s legs to have  _ more _ . 

Filling his palm with Viktor’s cock, Yuuri started to stroke it up and down, watching in fascination as the flaccid seven inches became a proud, hard eleven. Yuuri licked his lips, his entrance already quivering and growing slick with the memory of that whole length pounding the breath out of him. With a shiver, Yuuri resisted touching himself to start sucking at the hot, swollen head. 

Viktor hummed in pleasure above him, his fingertips idly digging into the sheets of their bed. He gave Yuuri an encouraging smile, watching his length slide between Yuuri’s lips. 

“You’re so pretty like this, Yuuri,” Viktor began to praise him, his voice rich with his accent in his heady state. “You used to not be able to take in much more than the head, but look at you now.” 

Proudly, Yuuri pushed his tongue under the first four inches in his mouth, the thickness heavy between his cheeks, the taste of Viktor’s skin and pearls of precum melting on his tongue. As eager as he was, he carefully went slow enough to keep his teeth out of the way -- a feat that took practice with Viktor’s girth. Yuuri pulled back slightly and pushed back in, beginning a steady rhythm of bobbing his head, taking in a little more of Viktor’s cock each time. 

Viktor moaned softly, twitching inside Yuuri’s stretched mouth, making Yuuri’s entrance flutter with need again. He started to rock his hips in erratic time with the bob of his mouth.

“Yes,” he sighed, starting to pet through Yuuri’s hair. “Yes, there you go. You’re doing so well, Yuuri. You’ve been working so hard for this…”

A familiar burn tickled the back of Yuuri’s throat as he forced more of Viktor inside, but it didn’t hurt. Not anymore. Viktor was right, Yuuri had been working hard -- taking in gradually larger sizes of dildos, learning to relax his throat and hold back his gag reflex -- all so that he could take in the sheer size of Viktor down his throat. The deeper he got, the more Yuuri’s skin heated up, the more hazy his mind became, lost in the hot, solid pressure of his alpha inside him, almost as intense as when Viktor was shoving his cock deep in Yuuri’s ass. Yuuri had trained his mouth for weeks just to finally feel this fullness. 

Yuuri glanced down, feeling at Viktor’s base and delighting that he was well over halfway in. Eventually, the room was filled with the lewd sound of slurping and wet gulps, Yuuri occasionally resurfacing to rest his mouth and press sloppy kisses over Viktor’s length. 

“Viktor,” he murmured hoarsely, “does it feel good?”

“Yes, Yuuri, so --  _ good _ !” Viktor shouted the last word, startled when Yuuri slipped his cock between his lips once more. It jerked inside his mouth, somehow swelling even bigger, and Yuuri moaned helplessly around the thickness. Viktor’s fingers clutched desperately at his hair. 

“So  _ wet…  _ Feels as nice as your pussy… Mmn, I bet it’s wet just like your mouth -- I can smell you, you know.” 

Another muffled moan vibrated in Yuuri’s throat, and his hips moved forward, rutting over nothing. He felt so empty, the slick dripping down his thighs and onto the pillow below his knees, but just pushed Viktor’s cock that much further inside. The stretch was overwhelming and  _ good _ , and Yuuri had to steady himself to breathe properly, and all the while his alpha continued to praise him.

“You’re almost there,  _ miliy _ , almost there, you can do it… You take it up your ass and pussy so good, I know your mouth can take it too--  _ Mmn _ ! Yeees, just like  _ that… _ ” 

Yuuri was on the cusp of going boneless, his nose finally nuzzling into the coarse silver trail below Viktor’s navel. His mouth was open so wide that drool was starting to dribble from his swelling lips, making everything so much sloppier and filthy. Yuuri tried to suck but it was all he could do just to gulp, resulting in Viktor hissing out a short curse above him as his throat squeezed around him. 

He glanced up, squeezing helplessly at Viktor’s thighs in the hopes that his mate would understand his plea. Luckily, the haze seemed to have completely enveloped Viktor’s mind, and he held Yuuri’s head and started to thrust.

They were gentle rocks at first -- slow and sweet, letting Yuuri’s throat relax before spreading it again. But soon they turned more aggressive, the head of Viktor’s cock mercilessly hitting the back of his throat, not allowing Yuuri any reprieve. Yuuri dug his nails into Viktor’s skin, unable to keep his eyes open through the frantic thrusts. Desperate, stunted moans joined the wet sounds of Viktor fucking his throat. 

“Aah… Aah, Yuuri, I’m… Fuck,  _ fuck _ , it’s coming,  _ miliy _ \-- are you ready?” 

Yuuri’s eyes flew open. Viktor stopped thrusting, instead grinding deep in his mouth, and Yuuri could feel the gradual swell of Viktor’s knot forming at the base.

Yuuri moaned enthusiastically, trying to nuzzle closer. He wanted it. He wanted it so  _ badly _ . Viktor nodded drunkenly, cradling the back of Yuuri’s head as he gave a loud cry, his cock giving a final jerk.

Cum trickled hot and thick down to Yuuri’s core at the same time a heavy shudder tore through him, his own cum and slick soaking the pillow, his entrance quivering through orgasm. Viktor’s knot grew and secured itself behind Yuuri’s teeth. Yuuri’s jaw  _ ached _ , tears streaming down his cheeks from the intense stretch. 

He’d done it. He was effectively knotted from his mouth, Viktor’s cock locked hotly inside him. There was no possible way for Yuuri to open his mouth further and dislodge himself. They were stuck. Connected. Complete.

And what Yuuri felt was a sort of calming exhilaration. Something grounding. Yuuri could hardly feel the burn and stretch anymore as he settled his cheek against Viktor’s thigh, his content sigh muffled.

Viktor continued to pet through his hair and squeezed his shoulders. 

“So pretty like this, my sweet Yuuri,” he cooed. “You’ve taken it so well, even my knot. You really were made just for me, weren’t you, my perfect Yuuri? So, so good, such a perfect boy, you’re doing a great job…” 

The high of orgasm ebbed away with each adoring word, although the aftershocks continued to thrill his bloodstream, making him feel lightheaded. Yuuri closed his eyes, delighting in the simple pleasure of Viktor remaining in his mouth, filling him, Yuuri breathing him in and tasting him. Yuuri could almost wholly believe it, that he was born just for this, to lay at Viktor’s feet and keep his cock warm with his mouth. In his current bliss, to remain like this forever didn’t sound like a bad idea at all. 

He adjusted to a more comfortable position and returned to resting against Viktor’s thigh. Viktor leaned back onto a stack of his fluffy pillows behind him, just as wiped and sated. Their bed was the perfect height that they could relax just like this. He didn’t stop petting Yuuri’s head, lightly running strands over his thumb or twirling it around his finger when he wasn’t scratching at Yuuri’s scalp. It all felt so soothing, like a reward for doing this service for Viktor.

Soft purrs rumbled in Yuuri’s chest, the scent of satisfied omega mixing sweetly with the afterglow of their activities. 

“Comfortable,  _ kotletka _ ? Want more pillows?” Viktor waited patiently between the soft-spoken questions for Yuuri’s hazy mind to respond with two taps to Viktor’s thigh for  _ yes _ , then one tap for  _ no _ .

His throat was beginning to feel swollen and sore, but the sensation wasn’t unlike the accomplishment after a long day of training. On days like that, he and Viktor would flop straight to the bed, to lazy to even shower first before tangling and grinding themselves into lethargic sex. Even then, Yuuri enjoyed the both of them dozing off, Viktor’s cock inside him almost all through the night. 

If he could feasibly change his occupation to “ _ hanging off my alpha’s dick _ ,” then by god, Yuuri would.

Eventually, Viktor’s knot started to go down, and his cock grew soft -- which wasn’t saying too much as Yuuri was still stuffed quite full. Nonetheless, he remained attached to his mate’s dick, giving lazy licks to the underside as he lightly scratched into the patch of Viktor’s lower hair -- nothing sexual, only content idleness. 

Yuuri must’ve fallen asleep. He eventually woke up to Viktor gently calling his name, and he opened his eyes blearily. 

“Come on, Yuuri. There we go. I think it’s time for me to pull out now,  _ miliy _ .” 

Yuuri gave a weak sound of protest, giving a small suck to the cock still in his mouth.

“Aha,” Viktor gave a strained laugh to mask his moan. “I know, I know, but you’ve been attached to me for almost an hour, it can’t be good for your mouth. Plus, I have to use the bathroom, and I’m  _ pretty  _ sure you’re not into watersports. Unless you’ve got something to tell me?” 

Yuuri groaned again, but very reluctantly began to pull back. Viktor nodded encouragingly.

“There we go, good boy. Slowly, slowly… Good. How do you feel?” 

The moment Viktor’s cock slipped out of his mouth, Yuuri felt, quite honestly, despairingly empty. It was difficult to get his mouth to close too, drool dribbling out. Viktor helped him massage the corners of his jaw until Yuuri could close and move his mouth again. Even then, having his jaws anything but wide open felt odd. His throat was also sore and raw. He knew right away that he wouldn’t be able to talk for at least the next two days. 

He vaguely wondered if anyone at the rink would be able to tell, or if they’d figure out just how his throat became a wreck -- they’d understand the moment Yuuri’s face went red and Viktor wore a large, proud smile. 

Yuuri licked his lips, relishing the lingering taste of Viktor there.

Viktor leaned in and kissed Yuuri’s forehead, nose, cheek, then his lips. “Thank you for that, Yuuri. That felt good.”

_ Me too. _ But since he couldn’t say it, Yuuri settled for a soft kiss at the corner of Viktor’s lips. Viktor brushed back his bangs. 

“Wait for me,  _ miliy _ . I’ll set up a bath for us and then we’ll make you some tea for your throat, okay? We’ll use honey instead of jam, it should help.” 

Yuuri nodded, feeling like the luckiest omega alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter! @RenOnIceCream


End file.
